1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays, such as liquid crystal displays, having a driver IC that drives a drive element provided for each pixel of a display element. The present invention also relates to a glass substrate on which the display element and the driver IC are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-181153. This liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal display portion and a driver IC formed on a glass substrate. On the liquid crystal display portion, pixels including common electrodes formed on the opposing glass substrate are arrayed in a matrix. Each pixel is provided with a drive element made of a TFT. Each drive element is fed with a signal from the driver IC.
FIG. 4 is a plan view showing the wiring condition of the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display 1 has first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 aligned in such a manner as to face one side of the liquid crystal display portion 2. Due to the trend toward a crystal display portion with increasingly higher resolution, four driver ICs are used.
The first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 are bonded face-down to the glass substrate 3, and thus provided in a COG (Chip On Glass) system. The first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 feed a high level or low level signal to be supplied to the gate of each drive element.
A plurality of source driver ICs S1 to Sn are aligned in such a manner as to face one side of the liquid crystal display portion 2 which side is adjacent to the side facing the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4. The source driver ICs S1 to Sn feed a picture signal to be supplied to the source of each drive element.
The first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 each have: input terminals 10a and 10b for a high level signal to be supplied to the gate of a drive element (hereinafter referred to as “gate-high terminals”); input terminals 11a and 11b for a low level signal to be supplied to the gate of a drive element (hereinafter referred to as “gate-low terminals”); input terminals 12a and 12b for drive source of the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4; and a signal terminal 13 for receiving a signal of scanning timing.
The terminals are symmetrically arranged with respect to the center line perpendicular to the direction in which the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 are aligned (hereinafter referred to as “column direction”). This permits a connection position to be changed in accordance with the positions where the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 are arranged. Thus, a common package can be used for the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4.
The glass substrate 3 has a plurality of conductors 14 so formed as to extend from the terminals of the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 to the end portion of the glass substrate 3. Each of the conductors 14 is connected to a predetermined position of a FPC 5, to which a circuit substrate (not shown), etc. are connected. This permits each terminal of the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 to receive a predetermined signal.
The conductors 14a that are connected to the gate-low terminals 11a and 11b of the first to fourth gate driver ICs G1 to G4 are so formed as to extend toward the FPC 5 in the direction substantially perpendicular to the column direction. This permits formation of the conductors 14a of the shortest and same length, thus reducing impedance and equalizing voltage drops caused by impedance.
Similarly, the conductors 14 connected to the other terminals that receive signals of the same type are so formed as to have the same distance from the FPC 5 and the same length. The same arrangement applies to conductors for the source driver ICs S1 to Sn on the source side. This reduces the voltage drop in the conductors 14 and also equalizes voltages fed by the conductors 14, thereby providing the crystal liquid display 1 with good visibility.
However, with the conventional liquid crystal display 1 described above, the conductors 14 extend from the respective terminals in substantially perpendicular to the column direction, so that a width A of the FPC 5 becomes large in the column direction. This results in a large-size liquid crystal device 1, making it difficult to effectively use the space on either side of the FPC in the column direction, which leads to upsizing of a device on which the liquid crystal display is mounted.